masseffectfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ashley Williams
Ashley Williams ist eine menschliche Soldatin die der Allianz als Leiterin der zweiten Grenzdivision von Eden Prime diente und später Commander Shepards Trupp nach dem Geth-Überfall auf Eden Prime beitrat. Sie bietet eine mögliche Romanze für einen männlichen Shepard. Akte Geboren am 14. April 2158, entspringt Ashley Madeline Williams einer großen Familie, die viele Soldaten der Allianz hervorgebracht hat. Ihr Vater war Soldat und sie selbst ist die älteste von vier Töchtern, die seine Familie gebar, gefolgt von Abby, Lynn und Sarah. Wegen der häufigen Einsätze ihre Vaters, half sie bei der Erziehung ihrer Schwestern, sodass sich die vier Geschwister sehr nahe standen. Trotz seiner Anstrengungen und Hingabe wuchs Ashley's Vater nie über den Rang eines Soldaten dritten Grades hinaus, was Ashley zutiefst schmerzte. Der familiären Tradition folgend, ließ sich Ashley nach Abschluss der High School bei den Marines der Allianz verpflichten und wurde an das Trainigslager "Macapá" überwiesen. Während des Trainings machte sich Chief Williams mit dem Sturmgewehr und leichter oder mittelschwerer Rüstung vertraut. Sie erhielt auf Rakesh Sharma, der orbitalen, geostationären Plattform der Erde, ebenfalls eine Auszeichnung für den Kampf in der Schwerelosigkeit. Für das Angriffstraining in lebensfeindlichen Umgebungen wurde sie nach Fort Charles Upham auf dem Saturnmond Titan überwiesen. Bei einer Feldübungssimulation, die einen Angriff auf eine turianische Verteidigungsstellung simulierte, wurde ihr wegen ihrer gewagten Angriffstechnik eine Empfehlung ausgesprochen. Drill-Instructor Gunnery Chief Ellison bemerkte ihre unerschöpfliche Ausdauer sowie ihren aggressiven Instinkt und beförderte sie zu einer Squadführerin. Kurz darauf beförderte er sie zur Zugführerin, als er beobachtete, wie effektiv sie die weniger geübten Mitglieder ihrer Trainingseinheit führte. Aus ihrem Zug gab ungewöhnlich positive Rückmeldungen über ihre Führung während der letzten Besprechungen. Private Nirali Bhatia lobte ihren Fokus bezüglich des Teamaufbaus und ihrer "harten aber fairen" Disziplin. Später stellte sich heraus, dass General Williams, der die Garnison auf Shanxi aufgab, ihr Großvater war. Ihre früheren Vorurteile gegenüber ihre Familie führten dazu, dass sie großteils auf Posten der Boden Garnison aufhielt, wodurch sie trotz ihrer beispielhaften technischen Leistungen am Sammeln von Kampferfahrung gehindert wurde. Wiederholt beantragte sie Versetzungen auf einen Posten auf einem Schiff, die ihr allerdings ohne Begründung verweigert wurden. Ashley glaubte, dass ein Williams besser sein müsste, als alle anderen, um Wiedergutmachung für den Vorfall auf Shanxi zu leisten. Möglicherweise lag der Grund dafür in der Diskriminierung, unter der sie zu leiden hatte, doch die resultierende Hingabe für ihre Arbeit stumpfte sie ab und machte sie leicht reizbar. Ihr aggressiver Instinkt und ihre Neigung dazu, kein Blatt vor dem Mund zu nehmen, machten sie nicht ungeeignet für dem Einsatz auf dem Feld, konnten aber zu Schwierigkeiten führen, wenn von ihr verlangt wurde, mit Zivilisten zu interagieren. Zusätzlich waren ihre politischen Ansichten angesichts eines Fokus auf eine Verbesserung der Beziehung mit der Citadel, nicht unproblematisch. Charakter Ashley ist sehr religiös, aber zögert, mit Shepard darüber zu diskutieren, weil sie befürchtet, das Unbehagen anderer zu wecken. Ihr Glaube wird durch ihre Arbeit im Weltraum verstärkt ("Wie kannst du in diese Galaxis sehen, ohne dabei an eine höhere Macht zu glauben?") und glaubt, dass Gott mit ihrem dahingeschiedenen Vater war. Sie kann sein Lieblingsgedicht, Tennyson's Ulysses, immer noch auswendig aufsagen. Shepard behauptet scherzhaft, dass Ashley die letzte Person sei, von der er erwarten würde, Zitate klassischer Literatur zu hören, woraufhin Ashley entrüstet antwortet: "Nur weil ich jemandem aus hundert Metern zwischen den Augen treffen kann, heißt das nicht, dass ich sensiblen Kram nicht mag! Aber erzählen sie das nicht weiter." Obwohl sie hart und aggressiv ist, hat Ashley gezeigt, dass sie eine mitfühlende Seite hat: Als sie Samesh Bhatia traf, zeigte sie Symphatie und großen Respekt und nahm sich die Zeit, um zu sagen, wie sehr seine Frau Nirali ihn geliebt hatte. Mass Effect Eden Prime Auf Eden Prime trifft man während Commander Shepards Mission zur Bergung des proteanischen Senders das erste mal auf Ashley Williams. Ashley's Einheit, die 212, wurde von einer Getharmee aufgerieben, die ebenfalls den Sender bergen wollte. Als einzige Überlebende ihrer Einheit und weil sie ihre kämpferischen Fähigkeiten auf Eden Prime bewiesen hat, wurde sie von Captain Anderson auf die SSV Normandy versetzt. Ashley fühlt sich nach dem Verlust von Corporal Jenkins unwohl dabei, den Platz eines toten Mannes einzunehmen und beschuldigt sich selbst, während des Überfalls der Geth nicht aufmerksam genug gewesen zu sein. Nach einiger Zeit gewöhnt sie sich langsam an die Crew und versteht sich sogar mit Kaidan Alenko gut. Normandy Wenn sie nicht im Einsatz ist, verbringt Ashley ihre Zeit im Lager der Normandy mit dem Reinigen von Waffen. Wenn man sie anspricht, gibt sie Rückmeldung zur aktuellen Mission oder den neuesten Klatsch, bevor sie andere Themen anspricht. Ashley spricht gerne über ihre Familie und ist an Shepards persönlichem Hintergrund interessiert. Ashley ist begeistert davon, dass sie und Shepard die selbe Trainingseinrichtung besucht haben und schwelgt in der Erinngerung, von Gunnery Chief Ellison angebrüllt zu werden. Wegen ihrer familiären Geschichte, Bodeneinsätze und einem Mangel an Erfahrung in Zusammenarbeit mit den anderen Rassen, neigt sie dazu, Aliens zu misstrauen. Ashley traut dem Citadel-Rat nicht und glaubt, dass die Menschheit sich nicht darauf verlassen kann, mit ihm alliiert zu sein. Sie stellt die Gründe dafür, Urdnot Wrex und Garrus Vakarian frei umherlaufen zu lassen in Frage und tut den protheanischen Dechiffrierer als "Asari-Hokus-Pokus" ab, bei dem der Commander unnötig gelitten habe. Trotzdem akzeptiert sie, dass Shepard das Kommando hat und dass die Anwesendheit der Aliens auf dem Schiff nicht von ihrer Entscheidung abhängt. Dennoch ist Ashley nicht xenophob. Sie sieht die Trockenland-Partei als eine Gruppe xenophober "Schakale" an, die die eigentlichen, noblen Ziele der Partei durch Anti-Alien-Paranioa ersetzt haben. Virmire Allerdings wird sie nicht zögern, Wrex auf Virmire zu erschießen, falls sie glauben sollte, dass er eine Bedrohung für Shepard darstellt. Sie meldet sich begeistert freiwillig, um sich Captain Kirrahe's Team anzuschließen und arbeitet gut mit den Salarianern zusammen, wobei sie Respekt vor ihrem Geschick und ihrer Sturheit zeigt. thumb Während der Operation auf Virmire,kann Shepard wählen, ob er Kaidan opfert, um Ashleys Leben zu retten. Während der Nachbesprechung äußert sich Ashley wütend über Shepards Entscheidung und sagt, dass Kaidan der bessere Officer sei und man sie an seiner Stelle hätte zurücklassen sollen- Shepard fragt Ashley jedoch, wie weit sie gehen würde, um den Namen ihres Großvaters reinzuwaschen. Ashley hat Skrupel, sich den Reapern zu stellen und behauptet, dass die Infanterie in den kommenden Kämpfen nutzlos sei, aber Shepard überzeugt sie davon, dass man sie brauchen würde. Schließlich reißt sich Ashley am Riemen und ist damit einverstanden, mit der aus verschiedenen Rassen bestehenden Crew der Normandy zusammenzuarbeiten, um Saren aufzuhalten. Romanze Ein männlicher Shepard kann nach den Ereignissen auf Eden Prime eine Beziehung mit Ashley aufbauen, die zu einer Romanze wird. Da Ashley offen ist, hat sie auch keine Scheu davor, Shepard damit zu beharken, dass er eine Anziehungskraft auf einen seiner Soldaten ausübt. Ashley claims she isn't one for words, but her interest in poetry helps her to say what she feels. Als die Normandy vom Rat festgehalten wird, überzeugt Ashley Shepard davon, nicht nachzugeben und beide Küssen sich beinahe, werden aber von Joker unterbrochen. Auf dem Weg nach Ilos betritt Ashley Shepard's Quartier und sagt, dass Shepard ihr helfen würde, sich nach einer langen Karriere, die von der Allianz behindert wurde, sich "gut genug" zu fühlen, sodass beide die Nacht gemeinsam verbringen. Ashley hört nicht auf, sich bei Shepard zu melden und behauptet, sie hätte ihm etwas wichtiges zu sagen; wenn er es hören möchte, müsse er allerdings zuvor unbeschadet von Ilos zurückkommen. Mass Effect 2 left|250px Vorrausgesetzt, dass sie nicht auf Virmire gestorben ist, dient Williams Shepard weiterhin auf der SSV Normandy. Während eines Routinestreifzugs wird das Schiff von einem Schiff der mysteriösen Kollektoren angegriffen und Shepard befiehlt ihr, die restliche Crew zu evakuieren. Später wird das Schiff zerstört, wobei Shepard getötet wird, nachdem er in den Weltraum gesogen wurde; eine Tatsache, die Williams sehr schmerzte. Sie blieb in den nächsten zwei Jahren weiterhin im Dienst der Allianz und erreichte den Rang des "Operations Chief". Zur selben Zeit versucht sie, ihr Leben weiter zu führen. Dennoch wurde eine Reihe von Kolonien der Allianz verloren und es wurde angenommen, dass Cerberus in die Geschehnisse verwickelt war. Ashley wurde sogar darüber informiert, dass Commander Shepard laut Reporten lebendig war und für Cerberus arbeite. Aus dem Grund wurde sie zur Kolonie Horizon geschickt, um die Verteidungssysteme zu modernisieren und auf einen erwarteten Angriff durch Cerberus vorzubereiten. Trotzdem stellte sich heraus, dass dies nicht der Fall war und der Planet litt unter einem Angriff der Kollektoren, während das Verteidigungsnetzwerk noch nicht aktiv war. Während des Angriffs wird Ashley von einem Seeker-Schwarm angegriffen. Ashley wird gelähmt, allerdings wird sie aufgefunden, nachdem die Kollektoren Horizon verlassen haben. Obwohl sie froh ist, wieder mit Shepard vereint zu sein, ist sie nicht sehr begeistert davon, dass Shepard für Cerberus arbeitet und hat das Gefühl, dass der Commander sich der pro-menschliche Organisation verpflichtet hat. Sollte Ashley auf Virmire gestorben sein, berichtet die Citadel, dass Ashley Williams für ihren Dienst sowohl von der Regierung der Salarianer, als auch der Turianer geehrt wurde. Sie erhiehlt den salarianischen Silberdolch und turianische Nova-Cluster-Medaillen, was sie zum ersten Menschen machte, der diese Auszeichnungen erhalten hat und wird mit "Ob Mensch oder Alien, wir sind im Grunde alle nur Tiere" zitiert wird. Während der Suche nach dem Wrack der ersten Normandy, sieht Shepard Ashley kurzzeitig in einem Flashback. Romanze Wenn Shepard in Mass Effect eine romantische Beziehung mit Ashley anfängt, ist ein Bild von Ashley in Shepards Quartier an Bord der Normandy SR-2 zu sehen, was bedeutet, dass er sich weiterhin um sie sorgt. Sie und Shepard teilen eine kurze, emotionale Wiedervereinigung auf Horizon und nach der Mission erhält er von ihr eine E-Mail, in der sie sich für ihr Verhalten entschuldigt. Sie äußert erneut ihre Gefühle für Shepard und sagt dem Commander: "Bleib einfach nur am Leben... Captain. Ich kann dich kein zweites Mal verlieren." Sollte Shepard sich entscheiden, während der Ereignisse in Mass Effect 2 weiterhin in Ashley zu vertrauen, so starrt er für einige Augenblicke auf ihr Bild und lächelt es an, während er zur Station der Kollektoren reist. Mass Effect 3 Ashley Williams wurde zum Lt. Commander befördert. Ashley musste vor einem Allianz-Tribunal zu Ihren Erfahrungen mit den Reapern aussagen. Während einer Mission auf dem Mars wird sie jedoch schwer verletzt und ins Huerta-Memorial-Hospital, dem besten Krankenhaus auf der Citadel, gebracht. Sobald sie genesen ist wird Ashely von Ratsherr Udina zum zweiten menschlichen Spectre ernannt und beschützt in dieser Funktion während des Angriffs von Cerberus auf die Citadel drei der vier Ratsmitglieder. Zuerst will sie Shepard nicht glauben, da er ja in Mass Effect2 Cerberus gedient hat. Als Abtrünniger Spieler, kann man Ashley erschießen und Shepard erschießt Udina.Als freundlicher Spieler, klärt sich nach einem Dialog auf, das Udina in den Putschversuch von Cerberus involviert ist. Ashley erschießt Udina als dieser die Asari-Ratsherrin mit einer Waffe bedroht. Alternativ kann auch Shepard den Schuss abgeben. Nach dem Putschversuch kann man entscheiden ob Ashley sich wieder Shepard anschließt oder Admiral Steven Hackett beim Tiegel hilft. Trivia *Laut Bioware's offiziellen Daten, ist Ashleys militärischer Dienstcode B4 und ihre Blutgruppe ist B-Positiv. Sie wurde mit genetischen Verbesserungen ausgerüstet, zu denen die In-Utero Vision Korrektur(mütterlich vererbte Veranlagung zur Kurzsichtigkeit) and ein Klasse-B Infanterie-Verbesserungspaket der Allianz gehören. *Ashley ist einer der "Aushängecharaktere" aus Mass Effect und erscheint wie Garrus häufig auf Promo-Artworks. Beide begleiten Shepard außerdem in den meisten Demovideos, wie der Mission auf Caleston, auf der Ash sich mit Garrus stritt. Als er sagt, dass sie den Missionserfolg nicht gefährden könnten, um eine Gruppe menschlicher Minenarbeiter zu retten, die durch den Gethangriff eingekesselt wurden, behauptet Ashley, dass er sie retten würde, wenn es sich bei ihnen um Turianer handeln würde. *Ashley hat denselben Namen wie ein Charakter aus Bruce Campells "Tanz der Teufel"- und "Armee der Finsternis"-Reihe. Wenn Ashley auf Virmire im Team ist, dann enthält eine ihrer Gesprächsantworten einen Verweis darauf, Sachen mit ihrem "Boomstick" abzuschießen. *Ashley sollte ursprüunglich Robert Heinleins "Cool Green Hills of Earth" rezitieren. Als die Zeit zur komplizierten Erwerbung der Rechte davonlief, verwendete man stattdesssen Tennysons "Odysseus", welches unter gemeinfreier Lizenz steht. Die erste und die zweite Stophe wurden verwendet, als sie mit ihrem Vater diskutierte, die vierte und letzte Strophe wird auf dem Weg nach Ilos rezitiert. *Ashleys zweiter Name "Madeline" ist ein weiterer Verweis ihres Poesie-liebhabenden Vaters an Tennyson. *Kimberley Brooks, die Ashley Williams synchronisierte, synchronisierte ebenfalls den Charakter "Lanaya" in Biowares Spiel "Dragon Age: Origins". *Offenbar stellte Ashley ursprünglich sowohl eine Romanze für einen männlichen, als auch eine weibliche Shepard dar. *Wie alle Squadmitglieder hat Ashley einige besondere Dialoge, die an verschiedenen Orten, während Missionsbesprechungen oder bei der Wahl bestimmter Squadmitlieder zum Einsatz kommen *Gunny Ellison und seine Vorliebe für eine raffinierte Wortwahl sind eine Hommage an den Autor Harlan Ellison. *Der "James", der in Ashleys Email erwähnt wird, ist tatsächlich ein technischer Designer von Bioware, der an dem Tag, an sie geschrieben wurde, an Austin Studio überwiesen wurde. *In Mass Effect 3 erfährt man, dass Ashley ihre Mutter und drei Schwestern auf der Erde zurücklassen musste *Ashley's Aussehen wurde von Mass Effect 1 und 2 zu Mass Effect 3 verändert. Unter anderem wurde ihr Gesicht leicht abgeändert und ihre Brustgröße, wie auch Liara's, vergrößert *Es gibt einen walisischen Fussballspieler mit Namen Ashley Williams Squadmitglieder en:Ashley_Williams Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Squad Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Allianz Kategorie:Mass Effect Kategorie:Mass Effect 2 Kategorie:Mass Effect 3 Kategorie:SSV Normandy SR-1 Kategorie:Spectres Kategorie:Normandy SR-2 Kategorie:Kriegsaktivposten